The present invention relates to disposable urine bags, and relates more particularly to such a disposable urine bag specifically designed for females.
Because of physiological differences, females must sit with the legs drawn up closely beneath the body when discharging urine. If a female stands up while discharging urine, the clothes and other part of the body will be contaminated by urine. In some emergency cases, it is more difficult to a female to fine a place for passing urine. Furthermore, to some aged or disabled persons, it is not easy to get a place nearby for passing urine when in a hurry.